Remind me
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: Under the flushed moon you came back, and your kiss tasted like summers rain.Zack has been given life by the angel that took him, but how can this be a blessing if your faced with the one you love? ZackxCloud CloudxZack no flames.
1. Chapter 1: A moment, a rose

A pair of grey wings split through the dark sky while the moon embraced the blacken shell around it. Worn out trees fanned out their great arms and swung them lightly in the gentle breeze, blades of damp grass lifted their heads to wave at the empty stars above and the stars themselves did nothing but wink at the dark haired man who sluggishly tramped in the moons shadows. 

He was small compared to the trees staring down at him but then again all humans were. His body flushed with purple right down to his shoes where everything else was black or white, all expect his eyes, which even the moon saw, contained a lively flash.  
Black hair stuck to his face, that held no expression whatsoever, just confusion was sensed around his aura and the street lamp confirmed this by flickering twice before burning out like the light in the strangers eyes; when he stepped beneath the trees.

He slumped down to the ground then rested his head on the trunk, breath heavy and forehead forming small droplets. He pushed his face into his cupped hands and groaned, leather rubbing against his pale skin as he finally wiped away the sweat.

⌠I can't believe- He stared hard at the building in front of him, painted white like the others with the exception of a pole sticking into the ground with an expensive motorbike chained against it. The strangers heart thudded harder as the door opened and a slim figure stepped out from the light.

The man grinned down at the child clinging to his knee, golden spikes slapping against his face while the child seemed to be pleading the handsome man for something. The stranger smiled almost sadly at the man, wondering if interfering with this mans life was a good idea, but┘ to be honest he had no one else to turn too and not enough energy to last the night.

The man shook his head playfully at the child, turning his back on the stranger to pick up something, the child pouted but smiled all the same, obviously sharing a joke with the blonde and knowing the outcome would remain the same. The man stood back up then turned to the bike, a helmet tucked beneath his arm with the other occupied with the job of ruffling the child's maple spikes.

The stranger smiled as the child screamed his head off then rushed back indoors with a quick wave, he then pressed his body closer as the blonde put the helmet on and swung one foot over the bike, glancing once more at the moon before he was off.

⌠-I'm home.'

-

Tifa grinned as a young boy no older than five walked into the kitchen, his eyes shining with loose angry and his usually spiked hair stuck out at weird angles, she couldn't help but giggle at the site of her son looking so angry as though this was an unusual thing.  
⌠Mom! Stop laughing!■ the young boy cried in rage quickly slapping his hands onto his head and growling when that did nothing. ⌠Stupid Cloud.■ He mumbled when his mother cracked into loud laughter when his hair shot back up.  
When Tifa had finally stopped laughing she turned back and continued cutting the leak, brushing the pieces into a silver pot before switching to the next vegetable.  
⌠You know Cloud won't let anyone help with his delivery jobs┘ it's just how he is,■ Tifa spoke softly placing the knife down and washing her hands under the running tap,  
⌠Dad does, he lets me in his helicopter when he's on missions,■ the young boy boasted as though his dad was a super star, Tifa turned and shook her hands over the boy, covering her, now screaming, son in water;  
⌠Remind me too teach him a lesson.■ Tifa winked at the boy who was currently gulping.  
It was then under the blessing moon, the doorbell rang, just once.

-

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter┘ I know short but I had like two hours to do this┘ Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: My mask

_"Zack? What are we do-" Zack pressed his hand firmly against the blondes mouth then pushed Cloud softly to the ground, Cloud, himself, shot a confused expression at the smiling SOLIDER. Zack then leaned down, before removing his hand, and pressed his cracked lips against the other's. Cloud tensed; chilly fingers pressed against his back or maybe that was just rain? He didn't know or care for that matter, all the emotions, all those feelings had somehow flooded into the kiss and silent words were exchanged before they paused for breath._

_The sun acted as the halo around Zack's head when he said those word; it was as if an angel was waiting beyond the rising sun, with black and white feathers splitting into the grains of sand around them.  
"I love you," Zack whispered his eyes holding nothing but truth, the dark clouds above them, spread themselves apart to bath the older man in full light whilst the recruit lay solely in the dark._

_Cloud felt strong arms wrap around his waist and before he knew it Zack had leaned down and stole another kiss from the blonde, this time he was ready and a whimper escaped his lips when Zack nuzzled his head into the blondes neck.  
"I love you...so much" Zack whimpered glancing at the sky, he wanted so badly to hold the blond again and again, he wanted to make love to Cloud and hear just once the screams and moans that erupted within the beauty._

_Then the boy, he loved so much, fell unconscious when a sharp slap hit the back of his head, he watched as Cloud's eyes widened before darkening into a black mist then disappearing under a sheet of black eyelashes. The buster sword tied to the SOLIDERS back tilted slightly when Zack stood back up, glancing again at the blonde before drawing the sword and walking away, "Come and get me you bastards!" Laughed Zack in the distance._

_A few gunshots lifted into the air and silence followed after it, Zack Fair; SOLIDER 1st class, age eighteen, had died._

_-_

No more, Cloud pushed the fallen sword back into the ground before sighing, scattering flowers blew into the wind, discarding petals that slapped ineffectively against his pale face; he drew in a sharp breath before stepping away from the sword, watching it emotionlessly.  
"It feels, so much longer," Cloud spoke before dropping his head to the ground, he couldn't remember the last time he visited; but... what was the point if his heart kept breaking? "This... may be the last time," he said, no this would be the last time. "Deano... needs someone there for him, I can't live in the past anymore even if that means... giving you up at last," Cloud snapped his head to the sky as the eerily moon hide behind the dark sky, he couldn't even stop the few tears slipping down his cheeks.

" I loved you, no; I still love you," A small smile slipped onto the young blondes face but quickly dropped when the sword hit the ground again, although it was indeed heavy there was no more life from both Cloud or the dead SOLIDER the connection had finally broken; a few more tears spilled down the blonds face before he turned his back on the sword┘

"The mask I had to wear... you were the only one who I showed my real face too, Zack... I love you." these words both sounded odd but sweet on the blonds tongue but now in his heart, he had finally let go.

-

It had just started to rain when the blonde finally entered the rebuilt sector 7, wasting no time to greet the drunken men on the streets swearing after him for not buying them a pint or two, at this time he only thought of Tifa.

The bar had recently been broken into and being Tifa, she had decided to protect the children rather than save herself, or the bar; the bar was alit that day when Cloud had stepped in┘ and poor Tifa was trapped in the corner hugging a child in her arms who had later died from inhaling to much smoke, Tifa blamed it on herself and after that the bar was closed forever.

Cold sweat broke when Cloud saw the front door was swung right open, eyes widened with both shock and panic┘ not again. Cloud threw himself off the motorbike cursing himself for not bringing any weapons, rage spread like wildfire with a throb of panic screaming in the back of his mind, the moonlight chased him down the hall as he ran to every door screaming Tifa's name, then he found her┘ in his room, lying unconscious on his bed.

"Tifa? TIFA!" Cloud screamed shaking the woman violently, Tifa groaned before the door behind Cloud opened, before Cloud could turn around though, he was being pushed towards the wall by a strong slim shadow, he was pinned there when a mouth covered his┘ Cloud quickly pushed the stranger off, his heart thudding behind the ice when he picked up his sword.  
"OMISLASH!" He screamed raising the sword; then he dropped it, head violently shaking when the figure stepped in the moonlight that streamed through the window, Zack approached the shocked figure quickly before he collapsed to the floor, catching him and caressing his beautiful spikes.

"Zack?" Cloud whimpered before he himself fell unconscious.

-

Sorry took a long time to update, but I hope you enjoyed it R&R


End file.
